1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of making expansion joints and more particularly pertains to a new rubber expansion joint for preventing distortions, cracks, and breaks in building materials normally caused by thermal movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of methods of making expansion joints is known in the prior art. More specifically, methods of making expansion joints heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art methods of making expansion joints and related objects include U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,558; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,947; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,006; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,118; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,542; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,954; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,216; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,721; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,947; U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,722; U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,750; U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,110; U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,925; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,953.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rubber expansion joint. The inventive device includes a method of making an expansion joint member from used tires and using the resulting expansion joint member by installing it into a structure to create an expansion joint.
In these respects, the rubber expansion joint according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing distortions, cracks, and breaks in building materials normally caused by thermal movement.